


Small And Dirty

by MissKatherine



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, M/M, Panty Kink, Riding, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, slutty sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKatherine/pseuds/MissKatherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tried to reconcile with Dean after making him mad by wearing sexy costumes and talking dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small And Dirty

After fifteen years of feeling like a freak, for today, Sam's normal. The kind of normal that makes a girl look at him and smile, then walk up to him and ask if he's free Friday night to go watch a movie together. He's a little dumbstruck, which makes him half drool before being able to close his mouth and say yes. 

When he's home Dad is there, and he says he'll only be here for few hours before leaving again. Sam isn't really surprised. He's almost glad, because now he can go on that date without having to explain himself to Dad, and he gets to be alone with Dean. Because that has been a little hard lately, considering how Dad thinks nineteen year old Dean still needs to be checked on by the neighbors. Having a clueless housewife come at every meal time to make sure they're eating can be proven difficult when Dean is trying to make Sam cum using only his fingers. 

At lunchtime Dean convinces Dad to call off the neighbor patrol, using his 'I'm and adult' voice and Dad just doesn't want to argue so he agrees. 

Friday is here two days later and Dean is at work at the gas station few miles outside of town, the movie should end before Dean's shift so Sam isn't that worried about being found out. He is worried about the sweat pouring down his forehead so he showers and spends a little too much time trying to find something decent to wear before leaving the house and walking to the movie theater two blocks away. He's too nervous about his first date but he doesn't want to show it because Lily, that's the girl's name, looks like she's done this before. 

Dean is back home about half an hour early and the only thing on his mind is pulling his cock out and riding Sammy's mouth. But when he gets in, the house is empty, he shrugs off his jacket and his shoes, looking around for any sigs of Sammy. "Sammy, your ass better be out here and ready because 'M planing on ridin' it all weekend long." He walks to the kitchen and finds it empty. But that doesn't get him worried, at least not until he searches the two bedroom and also finds them empty. 

————————————————————

"You went on a fuckin' date?! A date, Sammy, as in 'You're single' and you're fuckin' not." 

"No, it wasn't a date, Dean I swear. I would never do that, please." Sam was already standing too close to Dean and when he pushed one more step, Dean stepped back without even looking at Sam. Sam's shoulder lowered in defeat "I'm sorry, De—"

"No Sam, you're sorry when you pay attention to your homework more than me, or eat the last slice of pizza, not when you go on a date with some chick!" He exclaimed and stormed out of the house. 

All it took was one worried wave and he left the house looking for Sammy, he even stopped to ask if the neighbors saw him and the lady next door said he left about two hours ago. So Dean runs in the direction the lady pointed at and he finds Sam standing outside the movie theater with the crowd and a blondie is standing way too close for comfort. And Dean can't even find the right emotions so he just walks away but by then, Sam already saw him and is running after him. Dean tries to ignore Sam the entire walk home but Sam's "Please, listen." and "Wait, Dean let me explain." Started getting on his nerves so he all but yells "Shut up." And leaves Sam frozen on the side walk for few minutes. 

Dean is home few minutes before midnight, and the house is just the way he left it, and now it's dark. Like Sam wasn't even home to turn on the lights. And that sets him off because he wanted Sam to practically suffer in his absence. But apparently Sam's doing just fine. He probably went out to finish his date with that girl. But again, it's midnight, so Sam shouldn't even be out. Dean calls out for him with annoyance and he doesn't get an answer. He walks into the living room and looks at the turned on TV. "I swear to fuckin' God Sam, if you're not home, cheating's gonna be the least of your proble—"

"I'm here." Sam voice comes from somewhere behind Dean. 

Dean looks around, wants to see where Sam is hiding but it's too dark and he's a little drunk. 

"And I didn't cheat." There's Sam's voice again, but no Sam. 

"Yeah, and I didn't drink." Dean is talking to himself but Sam hears him because there's suddenly a rush on air from where Sam is running towards him. 

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with some chick? Please Dean, I swear it wasn't date. Just—tell me you didn't sleep with anyone." He's all but begging, with that sweet voice and shiny eyes. 

"Calm down, my dick didn't leave my pants." He seems unsatisfied with that. He walks back and throws himself on the couch, eyes on the TV but not really watching it. 

Sam just stands there, like he's waiting for something to magically to happen. Like Dean's forgiveness. Or just his attention. 

Dean looks up to where Sam's standing and the light from the TV shines against his smooth skin, and boy, there's a lot of skin. 

Sam's barely wearing anything. Just a plaid mini skirt, that looks like it would fit a five year old girl. And it's showing white silky skin underneath, just long legs and skinny thighs. Dean swears he can almost see Sam's underwear. And he's sure he can see the huge tent making the skirt ride up in the front. But his eyes travel up and he sees the white button up shirt that's been knotted in a twisty way right under Sam's alleged tits. And there's a lot of stomach showing, no hair in sight, just baby sooth skin that shouldn't belong to a fifteen year old. 

"Jesus Fuck Sammy." Dean doesn't realize that he's reaching for Sam until his baby brother is walking towards him and standing right between him and the TV. And fuck the TV because it can never show something this sexy. 

"I'm sorry, Dean, I just wanted to go out with normal kids, I didn't wanna upset you." Sam explains softly as he looks down to Dean, who's not paying attention to anything other than the mini skirt. 

Dean's fingers run over the fabric so lightly like it'll break if he touched it. But he's just too hard to think straight. And he's too horny to pay attention to his dick. If that makes sense. Because all he wants to do right now is--

"Gonna eat you out so good, baby boy. Make you beg for my cock. And I'm not gonna give it to you until you learned your lesson." 

Is that supposed to be hot? Sam's not sure but he's too turned on by it to care. Dean just promised to turn Sam into his little cock slave and that settles too well with Sam that it freaks him a little. He nods his head because what else is he supposed to say. But that's a lie because there's a lot running through his mind right now and he wants to say it. Because his dirty mouth can't help it. His breathing picks up when Dean has each hand on Sam's cheeks and be parts them, exposing that sweet little hole. 

But it truth he just exposed the little plug head and the stretch makes Sam whine and his hands grab Dean's shoulders for support. His eyes close when Dean pulls his cheeks further apart, not knowing what he's doing to Sammy's little hole. "Please punish me, De, promise I'll take it. I'll take anything, drive your hard cock in me, my little hole is so hungry for it. Need that big cock so bad, please big brother." He's whining like a little bitch in heat but it's what he does best so he pushes his ass back to get Dean to touch him and pull the plug out because it's been inside him for three hours and he's dying. 

"Turn around baby boy, wanna see that sweet tiny hole, your tight little pussy." Dean isn't sure of the amount of blood in his brain but he knows it's very little because he's in some soft of trance just from staring at Sam's outfit. 

Sam's sure now that he's losing it because Dean just called his asshole a pussy and that turned him red in all the right places. He feels his cock jerk and he might cum in the next two seconds. 

"Naughty little slut, wearing something like that." He turns Sam around suddenly but he's stronger and it's easily done. Sam is automatically bend over, like he was born in this position, and he's met with pink cotton. Sam's little pink panties underneath the barely-there skirt, Dean gives Sam a smack on the ass just to show his frustration because that little piece of fabric is the only thing standing between his cock and his favorite place in the world. He finally pushes them side with his index hooked on the elastic line to sees the head of the plug sticking out of the pink stretched hole. "Fuck." He hisses and just the memory of the last time he had his cock in there reminds him of how hard he is. "Keep yourself open." He orders and Sam brings his hand back to part his cheeks, one hand holding the panties to the side. Dean doesn't take two seconds to free his cock and he gives it few strokes without taking his eyes off Sam's hole. 

"Hurry, please please, gimmie that cock, pull it out and fuck me hard, my little pussy is so wet for you." He looks over his shoulder and sees what he's done to his brother. Eyes almost too dark, wide and hungry, he's looking at Sam like he's a feast and Dean's a starving man. Sam pushes his ass back towards Dean's face. "C'mon De, been waiting for so long, can't take it anymore need something bigger, filling me up, stretching my pussy. Wanna cum on your cock, your big, hard, think cock. Nothing fills me up like you, wanna feel it in my stomach. Think you can do that, huh De? Think you can fuck my boy pussy so hard and deep I'll feel your cock in my tummy? Bet it'll feel so fuckin good—" Sam's slutty mouth is shut and instead he's moaning a scream when Dean suddenly pulls the plug fast from his ass. 

"Gotta learn to shut up baby boy, or you'll give me a heart attack." Dean spanks Sam's ass again just for show but it's still hard nonetheless and he sits back on the couch, resists rubbing his cock again because he'll cum before even feeling Sam's hole around him. "Sit on my cock baby, C'mon, if you wan'it so bad, ride it." He looks at Sam, who's still looking back over his shoulder. And Dear God, that fucking expression says it all. 

Sam doesn't say anything, just brings his hips down and tries his best to position his abused hole over Dean's massive cock, Dean grabs his waist and slams him down in one swift motion that makes Sam scream like a dying man. "Like that baby? Like being my dirty little girl? Gonna use your pussy all night long, not even gonna touch your cock, girls can cum just from having their pussy fucked, right?" Dean really believes there isn't much blood going to his brain because Sam's the one who usually talks filth when he's getting fucked because he can't help it. But being inside that velvet, smooth, hot, tight hole can do wonders. 

Sam is bouncing on Dean's cock like his life depends on it. "Yes! Yes! Fuck yes! Wanna be your little whore, C'mon De, fuck me like a slut. Rip open my pussy! Oh fuck, love that cock, fuckin' love it. Wanna bounce on it all the time, wanna ride it 'til you fuck my hole inside out. Dean! Harder, fuck me harder. God, fuck yeah! So fuckin deep." 

It's usually when the talking stops, Dean knows that he hit Sam's sweet spot, so he holds Sam's hips tight and fucks up into the tight heat. "Shit, just like that baby, hold still. Let big brother fuck you nice and hard." He's mumbling to himself with his eyes glued to where his cock is disappearing into Sam's ass. Dean brings his hands up when Sam wouldn't keep still and holds both his arms with a death grip, sticking them to Sam's side as he thrust up as fast as he can. And he knows Sam likes it rough so every bruise he'll leave will probably make Sam smile like an idiot for the rest of the week. 

"Fuck!" He chocks out. "Hold me down and fuck me Dean, please, make me take your cock." He whines with his head turned back to look at Dean, his voice is almost gone because he's in a state of bliss whenever Dean takes control like this. 

Dean throws him on the couch next to him, face down and flat, and he lies on top, doesn't even bother for a warning before sticking his cock inside again and hearing Sam scream. His hands are on each side of Sam's face and he's breathing is right against Sam's shoulder blade, he wants to take his scent as much as he can but his brutal rhythm and Sam's continuous clenching is making it impossible to do anything other than fuck harder. 

Sam's cock rubs again the wet fabric of the panties and he's close, he's almost there but he just needs Dean to--

"Such a little whore, fuckin taking it so good. My cock filling you nice and hard? Like it Sammy? You little cockslut."

Sam cums with a chocked "Yes" and clenches his ass so tight that he milks Dean with him. Dean arches his back and keeps thrusting because Sam is so unbelievably tight until he can't take it anymore and slumps down on top of Sam's spent body. They both pant hard Sam sighs with a goofy smile on his face. 

"If I knew you'd fuck me so hard, I would've pretended to cheat on you long ago."

"Next time I see you with a girl Sammy, your ass won't service." Dean growls in his ear and smirks at the shiver that run down Sam's spin. 

He can't wait to see Sam with another girl again.


End file.
